A number of devices have been utilized to support and control the movement of flexible cabling and conduits. The typical method to support the hoses and cabling which extend between a sliding, tandem tractor-trailer employs rubber and stamped metal components. These components support the hoses and cabling and connect these hoses and cables to the trailer floor or trailer floor support beams with one or more closely wound extension springs (FIG. 3).
Another type of device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,436 which relates to a shackle system utilized to control the movement of hydraulic hoses and electrical cabling which extend between the pivotal portions of a vehicle, such as an earth-moving wheeled scraper in the construction industry. The conduits are conformed in a large loop to prevent damage and are constrained or tethered together to prevent twisting. The hoses are secured to a shackle carried upon a plastic covered wire rope which is anchored at each of its ends to portions of the vehicle. A pair of cross braces extends between opposite parallel sides of the shackle. The hoses are connected to one side of the shackle by adjustable flexible straps which extend between opposite parallel sides of the shackle and are positioned between the ear portions and the ends of the shackle for securing the conduits against the shackle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,272 relates to system for retracting and extending flexible hoses which connect a fluid power system on a first vehicle to a fluid power system on a second vehicle, such as between a truck tractor and one or more detachable truck trailers. A rigid housing is mounted on the truck tractor or trailer, or both. In the housing tension springs are mounted and secured at one end to loops of excess hose within the housing so that the free ends of the hoses may be extended from the housing under tension and affixed to appropriate fittings on the trailer. The springs take up the slack by pulling the excess hose into the housing in order to avoid exposed loops of hose which could be readily damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,392 is a hose positioning and tensioning assembly for maintaining constant tension on a hydraulic hose arch in order to keep it in an upright position. A clamp holds the hoses in a group. A pulley cable which is rotatably mounted extends from the clamp and over the pulley for attachment to a coil type extension spring. The extension spring is connected between the cable and a fixed member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,545 provides a component for supporting and guiding flexible lines which extend between interconnected vehicle components. The component includes a releasable flexible clamp which holds the flexible lines in a group.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,392 relates to a heated box assembly for retractable hoses which is mounted on a tractor trailer chassis behind a cab. When not in use, each air hose and electrical cable is stored within the case on respective reels. The reels are spring loaded and permit the payout of air hose and electric cable as required, and the uptake and storage of the same as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,146 relates to a constraint assembly configured to support a series of hoses associated with the operation of an agricultural implement. The flexible lines extend along the tongue assembly of the implement. The constraint assembly employs four holder assemblies. The constraint assembly, in combination with the series of holder assemblies, secures the flexible lines to the frame of the implement in a manner such that the flexible lines have less opportunity to kink or undergo undesired wear and tear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,592 relates to an apparatus for supporting vehicle conduit which extends between a prime mover and a trailer. The apparatus comprises an elongate member to support the conduit. The apparatus is rotatably mounted to the leading or trailing vehicle such that the elongate member can swing in response to angled movement between the leading and trailing vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,940 relates to an apparatus for supporting cable and hose between the tractor and trailer of a tractor-trailer rig. The apparatus includes an attachment member that can be engaged with straps to support cables and hoses.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,659 relates to a system for routing an elongated line over a tractor for powering a component of a trailer. FIG. 1A refers to a three position clamp in the prior art which is used to support and hold hoses and cables in a group.
Tractor trailer rigs consist of a self-propelled vehicle to which a trailer or multiple trailers are attached. Tractor trailer rigs are subject to extensive federal and state weight regulations. The violation of these restrictions can result in substantial fines and penalties. To compensate for these weight restrictions and to provide for the safe operation of the rigs, trailers have been built to help distribute weight more evenly. These trailers, known as “sliders,” have a sliding tandem axle that moves forward and backward to help balance the weight more evenly to all of the tractor-trailer's axles.
If a tractor-trailer rig is not in compliance with the weight restrictions when stopped for a random weight measurement the operator must properly redistribute the weight before the truck can legally continue. To redistribute the trailer weight, truck operators generally remove a hand activated lever mechanism and the pins of the carriage. The operators then use the power of the vehicle cab to move the trailer bed over the dual tandem wheels. The movement of the axles when a trailer is fully loaded can be a considerable and time consuming task, and may be particularly problematic in inclement weather. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,233).
The rear axles of tractor-trailers are provided with hydraulic or pneumatic brakes and electrical traffic indicators. The hydraulic, pneumatic, electric or other forms of energy necessary to operate the brakes and signals are provided through conduits (hoses and cabling) which are connected with the vehicle, or another trailer in a multiple trailer rig. The conduits are flexible and it is necessary to control the movement of these conduits in order to prevent damage which may be caused by tandem slider operation and exposure to the road or road debris. If a hydraulic or pneumatic hose is damaged it can cause the trailer brakes to fail and the rig to become uncontrollable. Damage to the electrical cabling can create an explosion if exposed to a combustible environment or the risk of electric shock. Even if there is no loss or interruption of electrical or hydraulic power cabling and hose wear may result in frequent replacement.
Existing components (FIG. 3) do not support the truck trailer tandem slider brake lines and electrical cables well which can exacerbate the already difficult job of repositioning the slider. The hoses and cables and their related fittings are exposed to snags and may be stretched and fatigued during redistribution of the trailer weight through tandem slider operation. The springs of the existing support components are also regularly stretched and permanently deformed beyond their intended operational range during the forces which are applied during trucking operations. When this happens the brake hoses and electrical cables are also stretched and fatigued, and the entire assembly hangs near the road level and can be damaged by road debris hitting the components. Stretching may also accelerate fatigue due to increased exposure to weather conditions. An increased risk of hooking is also presented during trailer loading and unloading at loading docks. As a result of these risks, the existing hose and cable attachment components require regular, scheduled preventative maintenance because they must be periodically checked to insure that they have not prematurely worn.
A need continues to exist in the field of hose and cable management for a system that allows for guidance, support and safety while relaying pneumatic, electrical, hydraulic and other forms of energy from fixed sources to moving mechanisms.